Atmospherics objects
Items Equipment Gas System Items Gas Containers Canisters: The most commonly used type of gas containment on the station for large amounts of gas, canisters can be highly versatile, and also rather dangerous. * Canister An empty canister containing nothing. Using the label option, give it any paint-job or name you want. * Plasma Canister This contains pure Plasma, a toxic, poisonous and unbelievably flammable gas - a Plasma gas leak is a station catastrophe. * O2 Canister Oxygen in a can, you should use this to fill up your internals to full when possible. * CO2 Canister Second to Plasma, Carbon Dioxide is also a very dangerous gas due to it's ability to silently kill those who are caught in it. * N2 Canister A highly inert gas, Nitrogen is the least of your worries when it comes to the possible concoctions that arsonists have a liking to. * N2O Canister Nitrous Oxide, this is used in combination with 20% Oxygen to make an anaesthetic used in Medbay, for example. A leak of this is concerning but not likely to be deadly. * Air Canister 20% Oxygen, 80% Nitrogen. It's your typical fresh air mix but pressurised greatly. Remember that the canisters have gargantuan volumes in comparison with internal tanks, and that using a canister rather than an air pump to re-pressurise rooms may be a harmful disaster of it's own. Pressure Tanks Pressure Tanks: Larger than canisters and bolted tightly to the floor, these heavy-duty tanks can take a beating and are typically found in all sorts of areas, depending on the gas they hold. * Plasma Pressure Tank Typically found around areas involving combustion such as the Incinerator and the Turbine Room. * O2 Pressure Tank Much the same as the Plasma tank, just holding Oxygen for use instead. * N2 Pressure Tank Not actually found on-station, this pressure vessel is full of the rather inert Nitrogen gas. * CO2 Pressure Tank This tank is also not found on-station, which isn't surprising since CO2 isn't a particularly useful gas except for evil-doers. * N2O Pressure Tank The last of the tanks that no-one's ever actually seen, this one's chock-full of Nitrous Oxide for use as an anaesthetic when combined with oxygen. * Air Pressure Tank Full of 20% Oxygen and 80% Nitrogen, this is found just about everywhere in Maintenance. If Atmospherics is blown up and the distribution loop has broken-apart due to damage, pop a few of the valves nearby these tanks to the on position and let the air flow. Pipes * Regular Pipes The most basic objects needed in a pipe-network. Without these, chances are the gas is going nowhere. * Scrubber Can be used to scrub the surrounding air of it's specially-selected options, typically CO2 and N20, it may also be used to siphon the whole atmosphere off. * Unary Vent Mostly used to maintain the station's air-levels, this can be switched to over-drive mode whenever needed to flood a room and vice-versa. * Connector Port Used to attach canisters, pumps or scrubbers to the connecting pipe. * Meter Plainly states the pressure and temperature of whatever is inside the pipe it's connected to. * Gas Sensor Used to sense the pressure and temperature of the gas surrounding the sensor itself, rather than a pipe. * Gas Pump The basic pumps you'll find just about everywhere any form of gas is moved at, like Atmospherics. Goes up to 4500kPa and will never pump more than that amount of pressure into the target pipe, therefore best for low-performance uses or when you want one specific pressure regardless of volume. The red line is the direction it outputs to. * Volumetric Pump A bit like the gas pump, but pumps by volume rather than going for pressure. The number 200 is it's max output, but this is highly deceptive. Faster than any other pump, this will absolutely rocket gases into the target pipe and is best used when you want sheer force of pumping rather than a precise pressure, like in Atmospherics' waste and filter loops. The red line is the direction it outputs to. * Manual Valve A manually-controlled valve, it requires no power and also no ID authorisation to use. Is arguably better over the digital valve in pipe-networks with possibilities of massive destruction due to the need of ID access on the digital valve. Displays a small green light when open. * Digital Valve An electronically-controlled gas valve. It uses the station-grid's power to be operated but requires sufficient ID access to be allowed use. Displays a small green light when open. * Gas Filter A rather sizeable object used to separate the specified gas to the perpendicular pipe that comes out of it, whilst all the other gases go forwards. * Gas Mixer Quite the opposite of the gas filter, this one simply combines the two gases together at the specified ratio. * Air Injector Used to inject air at a typical value of 20 litres a second. Mostly seen in combustion chambers. * Passive Gate This gate is essentially a variable valve, allowing only a certain amount of gas through at one-point in-time. Goes up to 4500 kPa and displays a small green light when active. The red line is the direction it outputs to. * Filter Control Heat Related Items * Heat Exchange Pipes H/E pipes transfer temperatures between the external temperatures and the gases within. Mostly found in extreme temperatures like space or a combustion chamber for maximum efficiency. * Heat Exchanger These devices equalize the temperature between two pipe networks without actually mixing the gasses. To use them, place both of them facing each-other. They are surprisingly efficient at heat transfer. * Heater Heats up gases to a specified temperature when connected to a pipe network and turned on. * Freezer Cools down gases to a specified temperature when connected to a pipe network and turned on. Disposal System Items * Disposal Pipe Dispenser * Disposal Pipes Those pipes are made through the disposal pipe dispenser, use them to fix or expand to the disposal system of the Exodus. * Disposal Unit Where people put their trash which are then sent to the disposal area via the disposal pipe system. * Disposal Outlet Whenever someone or something has reached this from a disposal pipe, they are thrown out at quite a fair speed and typically end up hitting a wall before stopping. * Disposal Intake If something's been thrown into the intake, it will take it and put it into the attached disposal pipe, sending it off on it's merry way. Transit Tubes * Transit Tubes A series of tubes used on the Research Outpost and also the AI Mini-Satellite transport area. Typically has a transport-tube travelling at great speed inside of it. Miscellaneous * Atmospherics Hardsuit The Atmospheric Technician's hardsuit is primarily used for repairs, fire-fighting and emergencies. It is unimaginably resistant to any temperature, including that of the Sun itself. It is not yet known how NT acquires such hardware on-the-cheap, and has been an extremely well-guarded secret.